ValenDean's Day
by Maly B
Summary: Bienvenus sur TV Paradise, la chaîne angélique qui se régale des gossip ! (émission spéciale Saint Valentin !) [Destiel]


ValenDean's Day

**NdA**** :** Salut chers lecteurs ! Bienvenus sur cet OS qui répond au défit facebook sur la page Destiel Addict. Le sujet étant, et vous l'aurez compris, la Saint Valentin.

Je vous souhaite un agréable moment de lecture et aussi une joyeuse fête des amoureux.

On se retrouve en bas de page!

* * *

***Un jingle composé de chœurs angéliques retentit, puis les portes du Paradis s'ouvrent***

_Hé, vous !_

_._

_pssst !... _

_._

_…Pssst !_

_._

_Vous ! Oui, vous là ! _

_Salut !_ ***sourire goguenard* **

_Moi c'est Cupidon. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Cupid' si vous voulez. On m'appelle aussi Eros. Vous savez qui je suis ?_ ***regard fier***

Hé ouais, je suis l'Amour, avec un grand A !... Antoine et Cléopâtre… Bonnie et Clyde… Justin Bieber et Miley Cyrus… c'était moi !...

_Ok, je déconne… Bieber et Cyrus… c'est pour bientôt… _

**_*regard offusqué*_**

_Bah quoi ?! Me regardez pas comme ça ! Ca fait vendre ce genre de couple !_

_… __***soupire tristement***__ Ah, j'vous cache pas que c'est pas la grande forme en ce moment. Le boulot, c'est plus c'que c'était !... _

_Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai plus aucune emprise sur l'Amour. Les humains n'en font qu'à leur tête. Les belles histoires, c'est du passé._

**_*sanglote*_**_ Mon Arc… Mes flèches… Ca fait une demi-douzaine de décennies que j'en décoche presque plus !..._

**_*pleure bruyamment à chaudes larmes* _**_Aaaah… Sonny et Cher… Vous vous souvenez ? Bah c'était la dernière flèche que j'ai décochée ! __***renifle bruyamment***_

_**.**_

**_*Un angelot arrive et tapote le dos de Cupidon*_**

_._

_-Ca va aller, patron… __***se tourne vers vous***__ Excusez-le, il est un peu à cran en ce moment ! _

_-Depuis cette histoire entre Carla Bruni et Nicolas Sarkozy, j'ai commencé à boire !... __***snif***_

**_-_**_Euh… __***sourire gêné***__… Hum. Patron… Rappelez-vous… La Flèche d'Or que vous avez vous-même décochée il y a quelques années… _

**_._**

**_*Cupidon se redresse, les yeux grands ouverts et sèche ses larmes de crocodile d'un revers de main*_**

.

-Mais c'est bien sûr ! Aaah, la Flèche d'Or… ***regard attendri*** je n'en décoche qu'une fois tous les deux, trois cents ans… C'est la flèche de l'Amour Eternel… ***Réfléchi* **Mais quelle galère, quand même ! Ces deux-là, j'vous jure ! Deux abrutis complètement à côté de la plaque qui…

-***Affolé*** Patron !... ***chuchote, gêné* **Patron, on n'est pas seuls… ***fait un geste vers vous***. Racontez-nous plutôt cette histoire de Flèche d'Or. Je suis sûr que nos invités ici présents ont envie de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. N'est-ce-pas ? ***lance un regard appuyé vers vous***… En plus, aujourd'hui c'est la Saint Valentin ! Ça tombe bien, c'est un 14 février que tout s'est terminé !

-***voix profonde, regard mystérieux*** …Au contraire, c'est un 14 février que tout a commencé…

**.**

***Cupidon fait apparaître une télécommande dans sa main et appuie sur les boutons. Un grand écran céleste surgit de derrière les nuages. Cupidon vous regarde innocemment***

.

-… Quoi encore ? On est moderne au Paradis, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?! Concentrez-vous plutôt sur l'écran, au lieu de me regarder comme ça !

**.**

***Cupidon allume le téléviseur géant***

**.**

**- ** ***motivé*** Bien ! Je vais vous raconter l'histoire d'un couple hors du commun. Ils ne sont ni des stars de cinéma, ni des gangsters célèbres. Les deux âmes sœurs que j'ai lié pour l'éternité sont bien plus que ça puisqu'une chose rare s'est passée lorsque j'ai vu ces deux individus ensemble… Le véritable Amour les entourait de ses halos divins…

- ***angelot ému*** Oui, j'y ai assisté ! C'était tellement beau ! Si vos yeux d'humains avaient pu voir ça…

-***Cupidon lance un regard noir à l'angelot*** C'est moi qui raconte l'histoire !

-Désolé, patron…

-***exaspéré*** Je disais donc… Un amour pur flottait tout autour d'eux. Le seul problème, c'est qu'une des deux âmes sœurs n'était pas humaine. Il s'agissait d'un ange…

-***l'angelot s'émerveille*** Oooooooooh….

-… ***se racle la gorge*** Bref. Un ange, donc. Ce genre de choses n'arrive pas tous les jours. J'peux vous dire qu'on a un peu été pris au dépourvu, au bureau ! Mais passons… Moi, mon boulot c'est pas de porter un jugement sur les origines ou le sexe d'un des deux prétendants. L'Amour n'a pas de visage, hein.

**.**

***se tait un moment, vous laisse le temps d'aller prendre du pop-corn et de quoi vous désaltérer***

.

-… ***vous prévient* **On fera une pause pipi un peu plus tard… Donc, reprenons. Le beau-gosse que vous voyez à l'écran, là. C'est Dean Winchester. Pas mal, hein les filles ? Malheureusement pour vous, c'est un de nos deux protagonistes. C'est devenu le chéri de l'ange dont je vous parlais… Castiel. Mais bon sang ! Ça n'a pas été facile ! Aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. ***Appuie sur un des boutons de la télécommande divine*** J'vous laisse admirer mon travail. Vous allez voir, j'en ai chié comme pas possible !

-***l'angelot outré par le langage de son boss* **Patron !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

**Première Partie : les prémisses d'une histoire naissante, ou comment Dean fut frappé par une étrange maladie. **

_(2009)_

Il était tard, la route était déserte.

A vrai dire, Sam et Dean étaient au milieu de nulle part. La lune déjà bien haute dans le ciel pour seule compagne, l'Impala roulait sans répit. Aucun des deux frères ne parlait.

Dean était concentré sur la route et il ne se rendit compte qu'il allait bientôt dépasser les 180km/h que lorsque son frère lui en fit la remarque. D'un geste nerveux il porta sa main libre sur son épaule gauche, là où Castiel l'avait marqué de son empreinte quelques mois plus tôt, et frotta énergiquement la marque tout en décélérant.

- _Ça va ?_ lâcha Sam, sourcils froncés.

- _Hum… C'est cette foutue marque. Ça me brûle depuis que… _

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait dire. Et bien sûr, il se ravisa.

- **_…_**_Depuis… depuis quelques jours,_ termina-t-il.

- _Dean…_

- _Quoi ?_

- _Fini tes phrases quand tu les commences ! _

- _T'es chiant Sammy._

- _Fini ta phrase. Et ne m'appelle pas Sammy !_

Dean se renfrogna, ne lâchant pas la route des yeux. Le silence revint dans l'Impala, mais pour une fois, il fut de courte durée.

- _Tu crois qu'y'a un truc genre… « magique »… qui pourrait émaner de l'empreinte de Cas' ? _demanda-t-il finalement.

- _Développe._

- _Quand Cas' est dans le coin, ça chauffe, tu vois. Mais là, il est pas là. Et ça chauffe en continue depuis qu'Anna et moi… Enfin, tu vois…_

Dean esquissa un sourire railleur et Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

- _Tu devrais demander à Castiel, il pourrait t'éclairer à ce sujet, _répondit Sam sans faire le moindre commentaire sur son aventure d'une nuit avec Anna.

- _Ou peut-être que j'ai choppé une maladie vénérienne angélique ?! _

- _T'es con. _

- _Les anges ne peuvent transmettre aucune maladie, _fit la voix de Castiel derrière eux, sortant de nulle part.

Dean donna un coup de volant alors que l'empreinte s'était férocement mise à lui brûler le bras.

- _Cas' !_beugla-t-il. _Pas quand je conduis, s'te plait !… Bordel, ça brûle…_

Dean s'arrêta sur le bas-côté, la main droite fermement serrée autour des boursoufflures que formait la marque de l'ange.

- _Castiel, tu ne pourrais pas soigner ça ?_demanda Sam, anxieux.

- _Je suis désolé._ _C'est une des seules choses que je ne peux effacer. Dean et moi sommes liés. Nous partageons un lien profond. _

Les deux frères se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers l'ange en trenchcoat.

- _Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? _questionna Castiel, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

Sam étouffa un rire et Dean lui lança un regard noir.

- _Laisse tomber, Cas'. Fallait pas te déplacer pour si peu. J'vais m'en remettre._

Alors que le chasseur aux yeux émeraude redémarrait la Chevrolet, Castiel s'éclipsa sans plus de cérémonie.

A cet instant, Dean sentit un courant glacial lui parcourir le corps.

Et ce n'était que le début.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

***L'angelot met l'écran sur « Pause » et se place devant***

.

-_Vous l'aurez sans doute deviné, mais la marque que Castiel a laissée sur Dean est en réalité la Flèche d'Or de Cupidon. Je vous explique…__***prend des airs de professeur***__ Castiel observait le monde de ses yeux d'ange depuis le Paradis. Un jour, son regard s'est focalisé sur un humain en particulier. Le chasseur de démons Dean Winchester. Son histoire peu commune a très vite passionné et obnubilé Castiel, qui en a profité pour se porter volontaire pour aller récupérer Dean en Enfer, lorsque ce dernier a rejoint l'autre monde. Le patron a ressenti l'amour que l'ange portait à l'humain. Il en a profité pour décocher sa Flèche d'Or au moment où Castiel sauvait Dean de la damnation éternelle… __***soupire, sourire aux lèvres***__ Aaaah… C'est mon histoire d'amour préférée…_

**_._**

**_*Cupidon réapparait soudain et se racle la gorge*_**

_._

_-Tu fais quoi, là ? Pourquoi le film est sur « pause » ?! Tu vois pas que nos invités n'en ont rien à faire de tes explications ! Ils sont là pour voir Dean et Castiel se peloter ! __***Cupidon vous lance un regard entendu***__. Tiens ! J'en vois même quelques-unes qui affichent un sourire coupable ! Bande de perverses ! Rigole, toi là-bas, derrière ton écran d'ordinateur ! Je sais que j'ai raison !..._

**_._**

**_*Cupidon s'empare de la télécommande et passe à la partie suivante*_**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**Deuxième Partie : la Saint Valentin, ou comment Dean contracta une autre maladie bien étrange. **

_(2010)_

Un an ! Presqu'un an que Dean est sorti du trou à rat qui sert de baraque à Lucifer et toute sa clique. Un an, et cet abruti se voile toujours la face ! (_héhé, oui, vous l'aurez deviné, c'est Cupidon qui vous parle. J'ai décidé de faire la voix-off du film de la vie de cet abruti de Winchester, parce que les explications de l'angelot… merci bien!)_.

Je disais quoi ?... Ah oui ! Un an !

Jamais un humain n'avait résisté avec autant de force à mes flèches ! Oh, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas Castiel, loiiiiiiiin de là ! (Il en a toujours été raide dingue !)… C'est juste que mOsieur était le macho le plus entêté de toute la planète. Et c'est qui qui doit se charger de ses relations amoureuses ? C'est bibi ! Non mais j'vous jure…

**.**

***l'angelot s'incruste dans la bande sonore alors que les images de la vie quotidienne des frères Winchester défilent tranquillement***

.

- Euh… Patron, c'était peut-être mieux avant… sans votre voix-off... Vous devriez laisser Maly commenter cette émission…

-C'est quoi « Maly » ?

[C'est moi… l'auteure… la nana qui écrit cet OS. Tu prends un peu trop de liberté, là, Cupid']

- _Tsseuh ! Je gère ! C'est moi l'auteur de leur amour ! Laissez-moi raconter comme je l'entends, non mais oh !_

_[Bien… je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur cette fanfiction… !]_

Bon, si vous voulez bien me laisser raconter ce qu'il s'est passé le 14 février 2010… Merci !

Je disais donc que Dean était du genre peu coopératif, niveau sentiments amoureux. Il n'a jamais été très démonstratif quand il s'agissait d'être sérieux. En vérité, derrière sa grande gueule phallocentrique, Dean avait les miquettes (je ne fais que reprendre ses propres paroles)… Il avait peur de trop s'attacher. Même par amitié. Il ne faisait que très difficilement confiance aux personnes qu'il côtoyait. D'un autre côté, ça pouvait se comprendre. Ce gosse a vécu des trucs de tarés !

[Cupidon, s'il te plait, parle bien au moins… C'est censé être une narration dans un registre un poil littéraire, tu vois…]

(Oh mais c'est qu'elle me fatigue l'autre, là !)… Hum… Dean Winchester a eu une vie difficile, une vie que peu d'humains connaissent. Lorsque Castiel est entré dans sa vie, et même avec son empreinte gravée à jamais dans sa chair, il s'était longtemps méfié de l'ange. Pourtant, j'avais aidé Castiel –sans le lui dire bien sûr- à choisir le bon vaisseau humain. Un bel homme avec de grands yeux bleus, des cheveux bruns indomptables, et un corps plutôt bien fichu, on est d'accord, n'est-ce pas mesdames ?

Jimmy Novak était l'idéal masculin de Dean, même si ce dernier n'en avait pas conscience. La grâce de Castiel, si belle soit-elle, avait même embelli l'humain qui accepta d'accueillir un ange en lui, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire…

L'amour, même lorsque c'est moi qui me charge de réunir deux âmes sœurs, n'est jamais évident. Il se peut que deux individus mettent du temps à se rencontrer, à se connaître et à s'aimer, comme prévu. Mais une fois que le contact est établi, cette partie d'apprivoisement de l'autre ne dure jamais bien longtemps ! Mais pour Dean et Castiel, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Les couples que je formais ne mettaient jamais plus de quelques semaines avant de s'aimer passionnément. Mais ces deux-là... Un an après leur première rencontre, et nous en étions toujours au même point.

Castiel était conscient que quelque chose se passait entre lui et son protéger. Il mettait ça sur le compte de leur fameux « lien profond ». Mais un an passé avec les Winchester, à côtoyer les humains, et l'ange commençait à comprendre qu'il éprouvait sans doute un peu plus que de l'amitié pour le chasseur.

De son côté, Dean faisait la sourde oreille. Il était mal à l'aise en présence de Castiel et son esprit d'homme de Cro-Magnon refusait d'admettre que c'était parce que l'ange l'attirait physiquement.

Mais je leur laissais pourtant du temps… leur vie respective n'était pas simple. A cette époque, l'Apocalypse était à leur porte et ils avaient d'autres soucis en tête. Mais quand même… Un an !

Deux jours avant la Saint Valentin, je décidais d'accélérer un peu les choses entre eux. Tout en douceur… (On parle de Dean, quand même !).

Les Winchester se remettaient à peine de cette histoire farfelue avec l'Embrouilleur, aka l'ange Gabriel, frangin de Castiel. Décidant qu'ils avaient mérité quelques jours de repos, Sam et Dean s'étaient installés dans un motel quelconque avant de reprendre la route lorsqu'une affaire croustillante sonnerait à leur porte…

Sam était parti en ville faire quelques courses, comme à son habitude. Dean, lui, avait prévu une après-midi devant la télé, affalé dans son lit. Mais la journée était mal partie. Il s'était réveillé à l'aube suite à affreux cauchemar qui lui avait donné la nausée et une humeur massacrante toute la matinée. Sam s'en était inquiété et avait réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez peu avant midi.

Honteux, Dean lui avait finalement raconté son étrange cauchemar :

- _Tout avait super bien commencé, tu vois, _commença-t-il les yeux rivés sur un point invisible au fond de la chambre. _Y'avait cette belle brune… Tu l'aurais vue, Sammy ! _s'extasia-t-il en mimant les atouts évidents de cette créature de rêve avant que Sam lui lance un regard exaspéré. _Bref. Dans mon rêve j'étais sensé me marier avec cette femme… Déjà, là, ça commençait à partir en vrille… J'me retrouve donc en tenue de pingouin, la corde au cou, devant l'autel… Et là, j'me retourne : des démons ! Partout ! Lilith et toute sa bande étaient là alors moi bien sûr j'ai voulu les tuer. Pas moyen de bouger ! J'étais cloué sur place ! Et c'est alors que la mariée est entrée dans l'église…_

Dean s'arrêta net, la mime complètement hagarde.

- _Dean ?... _fit Sam en l'incitant à poursuivre, de plus en plus inquiet.

- _Mec, j'peux pas…_ _C'est trop gênant… !_

- _Tu plaisantes ? Tu te gênes jamais pour me raconter tes rêves cochons alors que j'ai pas vraiment envie de les connaître. Continue_, ordonna-t-il sur un ton sans appel.

- _… Bah… La mariée arrive devant l'autel… le curé nous fait réciter notre sermon et tout ça… Puis vient le moment de l'embrasser…_

Nouvelle pause. Sam aurait juré que son grand frère rougissait légèrement, mais ce dernier fit tout pour cacher sa gêne et se passa une main sur le visage pour reprendre contenance.

- _…Je relève donc le voile de ma « femme »… et là… _

- _Et là… ?_

- _… C'était… Castiel. _

Dean, mi dégouté, mi choqué, regarda Sam espérant percevoir un peu de compassion le traverser. Mais au lieu de ça, le plus jeune des Winchester marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'exploser de rire face à la mine déconfite de son frère. Dean croisa les bras et le gratifia d'une moue assassine.

Sam, une main sur le ventre, une autre chassant les larmes de joie qui coulaient sur ses joues, mit un moment à se calmer.

- _Oh bon sang, Dean !_ s'exclama-t-il, hilare. _Castiel ?! Sérieusement ?!_

- _Puisque je te le dis !_ s'énerva le chasseur. _Il avait même du maquillage et tout…_

Sam repartit dans son fou-rire, vexant un peu plus un Dean complètement renfrogné.

- _C'est pas ça le pire…_ bougonna-t-il.

- _Ah ? Parce qu'il y a pire qu'un ange maquillé, en robe de mariée, qui épouse mon frère dans une église remplie de démons ? _rit-il.

- _J'étais paralysé, j'pouvais pas bouger…_ _Et le curé en a profité pour nous forcer à… nous forcer à…_

Même sans prononcer la fin de sa phrase, Sam comprit de suite de quoi Dean voulait parler. Il rit de plus belle pendant un long moment encore, avant de finalement récupérer les clés de l'Impala et d'annoncer à son frère prenant une voix délibérément aigue :

- _Bon, _mon chéri_, je vais faire les courses !_

Dean lui balança à la figure des magazines posés initialement sur la petite table de la chambre. Il entendit Sam rire encore sur le parking et se jura de ne plus jamais lui confier ses rêves étranges.

Parce que ce n'était pas le premier.

Castiel occupait souvent ses pensées. Généralement, l'ange était là pour l'aider, dans ses rêves. Il y avait toujours un moment où les souvenirs de son excursion en Enfer resurgissaient douloureusement dans son esprit, et c'était à ce moment-là que son visage angélique jaillissait des ténèbres pour l'apaiser dans ses tourments.

Mais ces derniers temps, les apparitions de Cas' étaient toutes autres… Et le pire dans tout ça (car oui, Dean estimait qu'il y avait pire que de rêver d'une mariée travestie), c'était probablement le fait que le matin-même il s'était réveillé quelque peu _émoustillé_ par ses visions nocturnes. Une douche glacée avait réussi à physiquement le calmer, mais son esprit vagabondait dangereusement vers des contrées lointaines… bien trop lointaines…

Du haut de son nuage, Cupidon regardait Dean Winchester pester dans sa chambre de motel, prenant les meubles à partie. Au moins, l'ange de l'amour avait réussi à faire réagir un tantinet cet humain égocentrique et macho. Et ce n'était que le début !

Un petit coup de baguette magique (_ouais enfin, c'est une expression hein. J'ai pas vraiment de baguette magique !)_ et Cupidon fit en sorte (_il n'empêche que c'est assez bizarre de parler de soi à la troisième personne, comme ça… !)_

_[Cupidon… Tu t'égares encore une fois. Tu étais bien parti pourtant… !]_

_(Milles excuses, ô dictatrice de la fanfiction !)_ Je disais donc que Cupidon _(héhéhé)_ fit en sorte que l'esprit de Dean soit accaparé par une vision angélique 24h sur 24. Le chasseur, en plus d'avoir toutes ses pensées tournées vers Castiel, avait l'impression que l'ange était là. Un homme en trench au coin de la rue… Un regard azuré qui se posait sur lui dans le bar… Ce n'était certes pas Castiel (et Dieu savait où il se cachait, d'ailleurs !) mais Dean commençait sérieusement à prendre peur.

**.**

***L'écran devient soudain noir, et les pubs du Paradis commencent à défiler. Cupidon vous invite à aller faire pipi, pour ceux et celles qui le souhaitent…***

.

Le lendemain, après une nouvelle érection matinale et la douche froide qui s'en suivit, Dean tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Il avait supplié Sam de repartir en chasse, mais ce dernier avait apparemment prévu de s'occuper une bonne partie de la journée en ville. Une fois de plus, Dean resta seul.

Affalé sur son lit, le dos contre le mur, une idée lui vint soudain à l'esprit. Il récupéra rapidement le papier de la liste des chaînes codées disponibles sur la télévision et entra le numéro d'une chaîne pour adulte quelconque, du moment qu'il y avait des jolies filles à l'écran. Il s'assura que les rideaux étaient tirés et vérifia rapidement l'heure, histoire de ne pas voir son petit frère débarquer au mauvais moment. Une fois bien installé, il fit (du moins il essaya) le vide dans sa tête et se concentra sur l'écran.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne réagissait pas au spectacle sensuel qui défilait sous ses yeux. Il baissa les yeux sur son entrejambe, clairement paniqué.

- _Mec… T'es sérieux là ?!_ dit-il tout haut.

Ni une ni deux, il se releva et éteignit la télévision puis réfléchit rapidement. Il se sentait fiévreux tout à coup. Oui, il était surement malade. Rien à voir avec un certain ange qui l'empêchait même de prendre du plaisir en solitaire.

Le chasseur n'entendit pas en rester là. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain. Une douche chaude –cette fois-ci, pourrait l'aider à se détendre… Il fit donc couler l'eau de la douche et la régla à bonne température avant d'ôter ses vêtements un à un. Il entra ensuite dans la cabine et savoura cette sensation de l'eau qui coulait sur son corps et qui le détendit presqu'aussitôt. Il soupira en fermant les yeux, dos appuyé contre le mur. Il resta ainsi un moment avant de glisser lentement sa main vers son bas-ventre puis saisissant sans plus de cérémonie sa virilité qu'il massa lentement.

Dean fut soulagé de constater que cette caresse intime lui faisait enfin de l'effet. Finalement, il n'était pas malade ou fou à lier. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, étouffant le gémissement qui lui montait à la gorge lorsqu'il accéléra le mouvement de sa main. Mais alors qu'il approchait du plaisir suprême, une image s'imposa à lui.

Celle d'un ange qui le regardait de ses yeux saphir innocents, portant pour seul habit son éternel trenchcoat beige.

A cet instant, Dean sursauta mais sa surprise fut bien vite balayée par l'orgasme foudroyant qui le frappa tellement violemment qu'il s'affala sur le sol de la cabine de douche, l'eau chaude continuant à marteler son corps enfiévré.

Du haut de son nuage, Cupidon savoura cette petite victoire.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Dean était toujours en pleine introspection. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans un kiosk à journaux, bien décidé à mener sa petite enquête sur ce qui lui arrivait.

Il parcourut rapidement les magazines face à lui et trouva enfin ce qu'il était venu chercher.

_The Instict Magazine_, une des revues américaines mensuelles gay du pays.

Dean souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage et commença à feuilleter les pages plutôt… hautes en couleur.

Il y découvrit tout un tas d'informations, mais au fur et à mesure de sa lecture il fut certain d'une chose : il n'était définitivement pas gay.

Voir deux hommes à moitié nu l'un contre l'autre, très peu pour lui.

Le vendeur de journaux le regardait d'un œil inquisiteur lorsque Dean, tout sourire, referma le magazine et le reposa.

Lorsqu'il quitta le kiosk, il se retourna une dernière fois vers le vendeur.

- _J'suis pas gay !_ déclara-t-il, content de lui.

Cupidon ria de bon cœur lorsqu'il entendit les paroles du chasseur. Pauvre Dean, il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait…

0oo0oo0oo0

**14 février 2010, jour de la Saint Valentin.**

Les frères Winchester n'avaient pas pour habitude de célébrer ce genre de fêtes. Ils se contentaient parfois des anniversaires ou de Noël, selon comment l'année avait fini ou commencé… Et cette année-là, ils ne dérogeraient pas à la règle.

Il faisait particulièrement fois, ce 14 février. La neige bloquait les routes et ils allaient devoir reporter leur départ.

L'humeur de l'ainé de Winchester était toujours aussi massacrante. La veille, à son retour du kiosk à journaux, son esprit avait repris ses vagabondages incessants. Que lui arrivait-il, au juste ?

Cette fois, Sam n'avait rien demandé mais il se doutait de ce qui devait se passer dans la tête de son frère.

Déjà parce que Dean ne cessait de parler de Castiel (généralement pour l'engueuler alors que l'ange n'était même pas présent)… Et ensuite parce qu'à chaque fois que Sam faisait allusion à l'ange en trenchcoat, le regard de Dean s'illuminait.

Sam n'était pas dupe.

Il reconnaissait les symptômes de _l'adolescente énamourée_ qu'était devenu son grand frère. Et selon lui, il était temps que Dean se rende compte de certaines choses.

Il ne savait cependant pas à quel point Dean était au courant de ses sentiments pour Castiel, alors, pour éviter que l'aîné ne se fâche plus que de raison, Sam n'avait rien dit (au grand damne de Cupidon, qui ne savait plus quoi faire de cet abruti d'humain !).

Mais l'ange de l'amour, avec l'aide de son fidèle employé l'angelot, eut une petite idée. En cette fête des amoureux, il pouvait bien s'autorisait à donner un petit coup de pouce au destin.

Cupidon envoya donc l'angelot sur Terre avec un filtre d'amour sensé accélérer les choses pour Dean et Castiel.

Fier de la mission qu'il devait remplir, l'angelot se glissa dans la chambre du motel alors que les deux frères chasseurs étaient en grande conversation.

En toute discrétion, l'angelot cherchant le bon moment pour mélanger le filtre d'amour à la bière que Dean était en train de boire. Avant même qu'il ne put faire un pas, Castiel se matérialisa soudain dans la pièce.

L'angelot retint sa respiration et alla se cacher derrière un meuble. Les humains ne pouvaient pas le voir, en revanche, Castiel le pouvait aisément.

- _Bonjour Dean… Sam_, salua Castiel en jetant un regard interrogateur à Dean, qui avait comme qui dirait soudainement la bougeotte…

- _Salut Castiel_, fit Sam. _Alors, des nouvelles du Colt ?_

- _Je cherche encore. Mais l'objet de ma venue ici est tout autre…_ Castiel marqua une pause, observant l'aîné qui semblait mal à l'aise. _Dean, tu es sûr que ça va ?_

Dean bafouilla. Il avait soudain très chaud et son cœur battait la chamade.

- _Tu as l'air malade, _ reprit Castiel en s'approchant de lui, main tendue.

- _Ca va !_ répondit Dean en s'écartant.

Il avait l'impression que si Cas le touchait, il exploserait.

En reculant, Dean avait butté contre la petite table ou deux bières étaient posées. Alors que Castiel avait toute son attention reportée sur son protéger, l'angelot anticipa le mouvement de Dean et versa le contenu du filtre dans sa bière.

Et en effet, le chasseur en but une gorgée.

Mais ce n'était pas la bonne bouteille.

Horrifié, l'angelot s'aperçut qu'il n'avait plus une goutte de filtre dans la fiole. Il ne pouvait pas retourner au Paradis sans que Castiel ne s'aperçoive de sa présence. Il était coincé.

Il se tassa donc un peu plus derrière son meuble, écoutant d'une oreille la conversation entre les deux humains et l'ange qui avait pris une toute autre tournure. Il était maintenant question d'une affaire de démons ou d'il ne savait quoi.

Sam s'était approché de la table pour récupérer sa bière. L'angelot fut pris de panique.

- _Oh là là le patron va me tuer…_ s'étrangla-t-il lorsqu'il vit Sam boire le filtre.

A cet instant, il sentit la présence d'un autre ange dans la pièce. Il releva un peu la tête et aperçut ce qui semblait être l'archange Gabriel.

Dean avait déjà récupéré une lame angélique et menaçait l'embrouilleur de la lui planter dans le cœur s'il faisait un pas. Mais lorsque Sam se fut retourné, il fit comme frappé par un éclair. Il s'avança vers Gabriel tout en intimant Dean de baisser son arme. Il se planta à trois centimètres de l'archange et lui prit les mains.

- _Tu es en sécurité avec moi_, murmura Sam.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Dean et Castiel.

- _Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?_

C'est ainsi que, le jour de la Saint Valentin, Dean et Castiel tentèrent de découvrir ce qu'il se passait avec Sam, qui se mit à aimer tout le monde (et Gabriel un peu plus que les autres…).

Après une journée de recherches, Castiel avait finalement trouvé un remède au sortilège qui frappait le jeune Winchester. Ils avaient dû braver la tempête de neige jusqu'en ville pour aller retrouver une vieille dame qui pratiquait la magie.

Le soir venu, alors que Gabriel était reparti et que Sam prenait à son tour une douche bien glacée, Dean, une bière à la main, repensait aux paroles de la vieille sorcière.

- _Je ne comprends pas… Votre frère a été envouté, et sans doute car aujourd'hui c'est la Saint Valentin et qu'un démon voulait vous jouer un mauvais tour… Mais celui à qui cela aurait été profitable, c'est vous, jeune homme. Vos yeux sont de glace, mais votre cœur ne demande qu'à aimer et vous en avait la possibilité. Il vous suffit de regarder qui se tient à vos côtés et si vous seriez prêt à tout pour cette personne. Mais seriez-vous capable de vivre sans elle ? Si votre cœur vous souffle que non, c'est que vous êtes amoureux, mon petit. _

Cupidon, derrière les traits de cette vieille dame, avait fait un clin d'œil à Dean, qui n'avait pas su quoi répondre.

Dean esquissa un sourire goguenard. Lui ? Amoureux de Castiel ?

Il y avait des limites, quand même !

D'ailleurs, l'ange venait d'apparaître devant le chasseur, qui faillit avaler sa bière de travers.

Castiel se tenait raide comme un piquet, à bonne distance de Dean, respectant ainsi son « espace personnel ».

Dean croisa le regard de Cas' et se surprit à se demander s'il pourrait vivre sans lui.

- _Dean, je suis désolé pour tout ça,_ commença l'ange en baissant les yeux vers le sachet qu'il tenait dans les mains. _Je suis sûr que Gabriel était derrière tout ça, pour Sam et ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui…_

- _J'ai passé une des journées les plus bizarres de ma vie, je crois… _fit Dean. _Mais t'as pas à t'excuser pour les conneries de ton frangin. Et on n'est pas sûr que ce soit lui, de toute façon. _

- _J'y tenais quand même… _poursuivit Castiel en tendant le sachet à Dean.

Le chasseur arqua un sourcil et s'approcha.

- _J'ai constaté qu'aujourd'hui en particulier, les humains s'offraient des cadeaux. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi, mais je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir. _

Le cœur de Dean se serra. Alors comme ça, Castiel se préoccupait de son bienêtre...

Intéressant.

Il ouvrit le sachet et en sortit une tarte visiblement aux fruits rouges, en forme de cœur. Dean bloqua un instant.

- _Il n'y avait que des tartes comme ça, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, _tenta Castiel, incertain.

Dean releva les yeux vers l'ange, tout aussi troublé que lui l'était. Il se sentit soudain plus léger, le cœur gonflé de sentiments nouveaux.

Il se sentait étrangement serein, à présent. Certes il n'était pas gay, et il avait eu maintes occasions de se le prouver. Mais une chose était sûre, il aimait un ange.

Un amour exclusif, qu'il mettrait probablement longtemps à accepter pleinement, mais qu'importe ! Il était un Winchester, et les Winchester aimaient les défis invraisemblables.

Il posa la tarte sur la table et se retourna vers Castiel qui attendait, anxieux, sa réaction.

Dean attira alors l'ange contre lui, le serrant fort comme pour s'assurer que tout ça était bien réel. Il s'imprégna de son odeur, des courbes de son corps, de son être tout entier.

- _Merci, mec_… dit-il simplement.

Castiel hésita, puis finit par poser une main sur son dos et lui rendit timidement son étreinte.

Au dehors, sous la neige qui tombait lentement, Cupidon et l'angelot observaient la scène d'un regard attendri.

Un an.

Et ce n'était que le début !

**.**

***Cupidon appuie une nouvelle fois sur « pause » et lance un regard menaçant à l'angelot***

.

- Si je n'avais pas rectifié le tir, cet abruti de Winchester serait encore à se demander pourquoi son cœur s'emballe en présence de l'ange !

- Pour ma défense, patron, j'étais encore stagiaire à cette époque…

**.**

***Cupidon hausse les épaules puis se tourne vers vous***

.

- Comme vous l'avez vu à travers cette histoire, je suis quand même parvenu à mes fins. Dean et Castiel étaient promis l'un à l'autre depuis la nuit des temps. Bien sûr, les quatre années qui suivirent cette Saint Valentin 2010 furent rocambolesques pour ces deux-là… J'ai cru que j'allais faire exploser le Paradis tout entier quand Castiel a commencé à faire de grosses… grosses bêtises, avec les Léviathans et tout ça. Mais l'Amour est plus fort que tout ! Et en ce 14 février 2014, j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que l'humain et l'ange sont fous d'amour et ne se quittent plus, malgré les dures épreuves auxquelles ils sont confrontés chaque jour. C'est ce qui les a rapprochés, d'ailleurs.

**.**

***Cupidon marque une courte pause avant d'esquisser un large sourire facétieux***

.

- Vous voulez savoir comment les deux boys passent leur Saint Valentin, aujourd'hui ?... Eh bien, sur TV Paradise, sachez que vos rêves deviennent réalité ! Sur ces belles paroles je vous laisse avec Dean et Castiel et je retourne à mes obligations. A la prochaine pour une nouvelle émission spéciale gossip ! Joyeuse Saint Valentin !

**.**

***Cupidon appuie sur « play » et intime l'angelot de le suivre. Ce dernier vous dit au revoir et tous deux disparaissent dans les nuages. Vous êtes enfin seul(e)s***

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**Troisième Partie : 14 février 2014, ou comment Dean et Castiel célèbrent leur amour depuis toutes ces années. **

**_(Images diffusées en direct)_**

Dean est assis à la table de bois massif de la grande salle du QG des Hommes de Lettres. Il médite, le regard perdu dans ses pensées.

Sam est revenu, tout va pour le mieux, même si les deux frères ont du mal à se parler, encore.

Il faudra du temps.

Le QG est vide sans Kevin et bizarrement, sans Crowley.

Dean se sent fatigué. Le poids de toutes ces années de souffrance s'alourdit encore un peu plus sur ses épaules.

Des bras s'enroulent autour de ses épaules lourdes et il sent les lèvres de Castiel se poser délicatement sur son cou, le gratifiant d'un baiser tendre.

- _Cas'…_ soupire-t-il.

- _Je viens te tirer de tes sombres pensées_.

Dean sourit, mais ne réplique rien.

- _Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui ?_ demande l'ange en se redressant et s'appuyant contre la table, pour pouvoir parler à son homme en se noyant dans ses deux émeraudes.

- _Oui, et c'est non_, souffle Dean.

- _Dean… _

- _Je suis fatigué, Cas'. J'ai pas la tête à fêter la Saint Valentin. C'est des conneries tout ça._

Castiel baisse la tête, visiblement peiné.

Dean pose une main sur la sienne.

- _J'ai pas besoin de ça pour te dire combien je t'aime_, dit Dean en se relevant.

Castiel s'assoit sur la table et écarte les jambes pour permettre à Dean de se rapprocher. Ce dernier prend son visage en coupe et l'embrasse rapidement.

- _Tu ne me le dis jamais, _proteste Castiel.

- _Mais je te le montre, ça compte !_

Castiel hausse les épaules, boudeur. Dean le force à le regarder puis capture ses lèvres en un long baiser langoureux, explorant sa bouche de sa langue si familière, si accueillante. Dean ressert en même temps son étreinte puis libère ses lèvres avant que tous deux ne manquent de souffle.

- _Je t'aime, mon ange_, murmure Dean, pas particulièrement friand de ce genre de déclarations. Mais que voulez-vous, il ferait tout pour son ange...

Castiel finit par sourire avant d'à son tour embrasser Dean de façon fougueuse et pressante.

Une chose est sûre, l'ange a eu un bon professeur et Dean pense à cet instant que l'élève dépassera bientôt le maître.

Castiel sait pertinemment comment faire plier Dean à sa volonté. Une petite caresse, une morsure sur sa lèvre, et le chasseur s'emballe.

Il glisse une main sous le T-shirt de Castiel, caresse sa peau avec envie pendant que l'ange s'attèle à défaire la ceinture de son homme.

Les gestes deviennent rapide, les respirations saccadées et Castiel est le premier à souffler un léger gémissement qui franchit ses lèvres à cause de la langue de Dean qui parcourt les zones sensibles de son cou.

Il n'a pas le temps de finir de dégrafer le pantalon de Dean que ce dernier a déjà une main dans le sien. Castiel se cambre, toujours assis sur la table. Ses joues commencent à rosir, son souffle devient brûlant de désire, ses pupilles se dilatent. Finalement, c'est Dean qui a pris le dessus. Comme toujours.

Mais alors que Castiel agrippe férocement la ceinture à moitié débouclée de Dean, sa tête enfouie dans son cou, et que Dean fait monter la température de ses caresses indécentes…

- _Salut_.

Sam vient d'entrer dans le grand salon, le nez plongé dans un bouquin. Il a conscience de la présence de son frère et de son « beau-frère », mais il n'a pas vraiment remarqué ce qui était en train de se passer.

Dean se fige, Castiel se raidit en se mordant férocement les lèvres. Sentir la main inactive de Dean sur lui est aussi frustrant qu'excitant, étrangement.

Dean observe son frère, qui continue à lire son livre en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Une fois son frère dans l'autre pièce, le chasseur étouffe un rire soulagé et s'écarte de Castiel avant de se rembrailler.

Il plante un baiser sur le front de Castiel et s'éloigne.

- _Sois prêt dans une heure, j't'emmène fêter la Saint Valentin comme il se doit, _lâche-t-il avant de rejoindre Sam dans la cuisine.

Castiel, qui n'a toujours pas bougé, le pantalon ouvert, les joues rouges, finit par sourire et lève les yeux vers le plafond, ses pensées tournées vers Cupidon.

- _Merci._

FIN?

* * *

**NdA:** Première fois que j'écris un OS aussi long, j'espère ne pas vous avoir ennuyés! A votre avis, qu'est ce que Dean prépare pour la Saint Valentin, cette année?

Si je suis inspirée et si cet OS a de bons retours, je vous préparerai une suite spéciale lemon, ça fait longtemps que j'en n'ai pas écris!

**A bientôt les loulous, merci de m'avoir lu jusque là!**


End file.
